


Nsfw Songfic Blurbs

by gothkore



Category: GOT7
Genre: Baby Boy Jackson, Bondage and Discipline, Boujee Sex, Consensual Drugging, Consensual Violence, Consensual sexual violence, Crossdressing, Daddy Dom Im Jaebum, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domination, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Erotic Photography, Erotica, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Give And Take Relationship, Lapdance, M/M, Masochism, Mini fics, Multi, Nipple Play, Nsfw Blurbs, Nsfw Songfic Blurbs, Oral Sex, Pornography, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Abuse, Stuffed Toys, Submission, Top everyone else, Will add more tags as I go, boys in lingerie, kinda introspective, slight feminization?, sorta - Freeform, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: These are mini blurbs that are based off of songs I listen to, featured and centering around multiple kinks and fetishes that all include bottom Jackson.





	1. Haunting || Jinson

**Author's Note:**

> Every fic is based off of or centered around a song in my playlist. These are all short. Just lil blurbs, and its all bottom Jackson so yay!
> 
> -Also; I'll add tags and Kinks as I go along. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Haunted by Beyoncé

A slender hand wrapped tightly around his throat as he panted for breath. Drying tears streaked his cheeks like holy trails, and cum painted his face like starlight trails.

Jinyoung pressed kisses to his eyelids and Jackson knew what heaven felt like. On his knees, a collar snug around his neck, worshiping his Masters cock like it was all he knew.

The hand removed itself and Jackson whimpered. “Easy, pet” he laughed. It was mean and controlled. It made him tingle and squirm. Thick thighs,rubbing against each other, slicking together with his own cum that painted his thighs in want. He wanted his Master to put his hand back. He wanted- Jackson wanted to feel owned. 

“Please” he whimpered and a hand struck his cheek, knocking him off his knees and into his sides. The rope binding his wrist and ankles together burned at his sensitive skin as if reminding him that he wasn't able to move. Wasn't free. The slap sting his cheek and the ropes burned and it was bliss. He moaned when Jinyoung stepped on his chest, looking down on him with a cool gaze. Collected and controlled.

Jackson shivered.

“What did I say about talking back?” He asked pressing his foot down harder on his chest and Jackson sobbed as his cock throbbed and leaked against himself.

“Good boys don't talk back.”

“That's right” Jinyoung purred out. “And what do bad boys who talk back get?”

“They get punished” he whispered burying his face into the carpet. At the thought of it, his knees stung. He had been kneeling for hours and it left him intoxicated and floaty with pleasure that knowing he could be of service to his Master. That he was Jinyoung's to do what he pleased with.

“Speak up” he ordered, heel of his foot grinding into his chest. It hurt, but it was a good hurt. One that made him twitch and gasp.

“They get punished” he said louder and Jinyoung rolled his shoulders. “That's right, they get punished. Now,” he said biting his lip, staring down at Jackson with a sadistic grin, “just how shall I punish you?”


	2. I Could Be Your Perfect Girl (Boy) || Jackjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Your Loves Whore by Wolf Alice

Jackson sticks two fingers into his mouth to hold back a whimper as he fisted his cock. Stuttered little gasp would leave his mouth every time his thumb dug into his slit, and his legs shook.

“Good?” Youngjae asked as he stood in front of him filming with his camera. Jackson gave a low moan and twisted his head to burying his face into the sheets. Youngjae cooed and ran a hand down his flushed chest. “You're so pretty hyung” he sighed gently. Pausing and setting his camera off to the side to pluck at Jacksons stiff nipples. Jackson whined and panted, the barest bit of drool pooling around his fingers and slowed his hand on his dick to a slow stroke.

He was so sensitive.

To his own touch. Youngjae’s eyes on him. The praise. Everything.

“I'm pretty?” He asked looking through low lidded eyes. His cock twitched in his hands and precum oozed. He arched his back up, pressing his chest into Youngjae’s hands as if asking for more attention. Youngjae gave it to him. Twisting and plucking his nipples until they were red and puffy.

His thighs clenched and closed together, trapping his arm between his own legs and he rubbed at the head of his leaking cock, moaning.

Youngjae smiled and rubbed them.

“Of course,” he said grabbing his camera to film again, “the prettiest.” 

Jackson beamed with flushed cheeks and Youngjae angled his camera to snap a pic. “So pretty” he cooed out, spreading Jacksons closed thighs to get a shot of his hand around his cock.

“Thank you” Jackson said, because he was pretty and had manners.

Youngjae snapped an up close picture of his face painted in pleasure and bit his lip. He set his camera off to the side on the bed and stroked himself before lining up with Jacksons clenching opening. He was pretty even here too. A soft dusky brown that made him want to snap a picture.

He grabbed his camera again and did just that, before looking back at Jackson. His hand was off his cock and he lie there lapping his own precum off his fingers as he felt himself up and down. Shivering as his own nails caught on his skin.

Youngjae snapped a shot of that as well before gripping Jacksons thigh and raising it up to slip inside of him.

He filled himself fucking Jackson until he lie there wanton in the sheets, panting, flushed red, and covered in both their cum.

He took a shot of that too.


	3. White Threads On My Laces, Stuck On The Hinges || Jackbum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Hypnotic by Zella Day

Jackson sat himself comfortable in Jaebum's lap, as Jaebum slid an arm up his torso to wrap around his bare waist. He peppered kisses against his neck, stopping to occasionally suck a blossoming bruise here and there.

He bit his lip and sighed.

“Jaebummie-hyung, stop teasing. It's not nice” he whined and Jaebum huffed a laugh against his neck.

“Sorry” he mumbled not feeling sorry at all as he continued to press chaste kisses on his neck. Jackson rolled his eyes and tugged out himself out of Jaebum's lap. Jaebum covered his face as he held back a grin.

His baby boy was so cute.

He watched him as he crawled over to the other side of the bed and flopped down with an annoyed huff. Giant stuffed puppy he bought him being snatched up so he could hide his pouting face in it. “Jackson… Jackson-ah” he cooed patting at his butt. “Is Daddy's baby mad at me?”

Jackson makes a little noise into the fur of his stuffed dog and Jaebum smiles. He crawls up behind Jackson and leans over to peek at his face. Jackson hides even further and Jaebum runs a hand up and down his bare back, reveling in the way goosebumps litter his skin. He flicks his eyes back to Jacksons face a laps at the dip of his back.

He gets a breathy noise.

“Daddys sorry for teasing you” he says curling his fingers into the band of Jackson's sleep shorts, “If you look at him he’ll give puppy what he wants.” Jackson pops his head up to look at him from over his shoulder with a jutted out bottom lip. “Daddy is so mean” he pouts and Jaebum bites his lip.

“I know,” he coos sliding his hand down Jackson's shorts to grope at his ass, “He's sorry. He knows you been a good boy today. That you deserve a treat.” Jackson looks down at him, eyes going cloudy with lust and Jaebum rewards his attention by pulling his shorts down and biting his ass cheek. 

Jackson squeaks and gives a low moan, squirming into the sheets. 

“Daddy~” he moans burying his face back into his stuffed puppy and Jaebum laughs. “Cute” he uttered fondly. “So cute. I want to eat you up.”

“Lifts your hips for Daddy, pup” he said tapping Jackson's hip. He wiggled and lifted his hips up, prompting Jaebum to slide his shorts off all the way until they were lying on the floor. He grabbed Jackson by the hips and propped him up until his ass was tooted up and out. Jackson stared at him through his lashes. He was sucking on his two fingers, a habit he did when little or horny and still clung onto his puppy.

Jaebum had to pause what he was doing to just stare at his little boy.

Jackson grumbled when he stopped and Jaebum gave a love tap to his ass to shush him. “Patience” he shushed. “Daddy just wants to look at you. You're such a sight with your fingers in your mouth and your puppy at your side. The prettiest baby I've ever seen.”

Jackson flushed and buried his face into his puppy. Jaebum grippes both his ass cheeks and spread them to stare at his fluttering hole. He licked his lips and looked from Jackson to his ass and licked a long wet stripe.

“Oh-” Jackson mewled out, lashes fluttering. Jaebum did it again and again until he was full blow eating Jackson out and Jackson had buried his face into his puppy. Making little pants and mewls that made his cock twitch and leak in his own shorts.

Jackson came staring him in the eyes, the word “Daddy” leaving his plush lips breathless, and it was hypnotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by recent pictures of my baby boy with his stuffed puppy (´∀｀)♡


	4. He A Rough One I Can't Stand It, UGH || Markson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Daddy By Doja Cat
> 
>  
> 
> • Lol there isn't any Daddy Kink •

Jackson rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as Mark pouted behind him and grabbed at his hip. 

“Baby are you still mad?” He asked, and Jackson huffed and stomped his foot. Damn right he was still mad. “He threw his head back at Mark and threw him a glare. He didn't even have the nerve to hide the amused look on his face. Jackson sneered his face up and scooted farther away from Mark until he reached the end of the couch.

“What do you think?”

“I think,” he rumbled out, chasing Jackson down the couch; Jackson did not get giddy at that, “That my baby is mad at me for something silly and he shouldn't be.” Mark pressed up close to Jackson until there was nowhere to go and put his face close to his. Jackson stubbornly stared straight ahead, refusing to meet Marks playful gaze. Jackson was mad and he was gonna stay mad. He wasn't gonna give in to Marks coaxing.

He told Jackson he would be on time for their date. What wasn't he though? On time. He showed up an hour late, high as a fucking kite, munching on a bag of dried seaweed.

Jackson had slammed the door in his face and let him stay out there for a good twenty minutes until his persistent knocking grew tiring and the sky grew dark with ominous rain clouds. Jackson wasn't heartless so he let him in, but ignored all the bullshit he spewed out his mouth as he did and continued to do so up until now.

He was pissed and Mark knew it.

“Its not a silly reason, fuckface. This is your third time late to a date because you were too far gone off your ass to remember. And with that, fuck you Mark” he spat out and Mark made a whining noise.

“Jackson” he whined pawing at him, face pressed up against his until they were cheek to cheek. "Im sorry babe." Jackson ignored him and blankly stared at the movie that was currently playing on the tv. Mark, the brat he was despite being older, pouted his bottom lip out and gave him puppy dog eyes.

Jackson gave him a “are-you-kidding-me?” look and flipped him off. Mark sighed a placed his hand on his thigh. Jackson slapped that shit off too. Pouting wasn't gonna get his ass out of hot water.

“Jackson-ah” he tried again, fingers coming up to grip at his chin. Jackson ripped his face away and turned his head to stare at the wall. He crossed his legs tight and rolled his eyes again when Mark tugged at his loose sweater top. Mark was silent for all but five minutes before he gripped Jackson's chin again and turned his head to face him, staring him in the eyes before saying: “Gaga.”

Jackson could instantly feel his facade crumple. His chin trembled with annoyance and he groaned before uncrossing his arms. 

“What?”

Mark grinned victorious and snaked his arms around Jacksons waist, a bright beaming grin on his face. Fuck him, he still looked cute even with bloodshot red eyes. 

“Yien is sorry for making Gaga angry. He promises he wont be late to any more dates” he pouted out in third person and Jackson positivity melted. Cute Mark was one thing, A cute Mark using their special names for each other was another. Jackson sighed. “You really fucking suck” he told him mashing his face up between his hands. Mark cheesed and puckered his lips up and Jackson begrudgingly gave him a kiss.

Mark leans up and kisses him harder, arms around Jacksons waist tightening as he sits up to loom over him. He bites Jacksons lip and Jackson lets his lips part to let Marks tongue slide in. He always kisses so filthily when he's high. Deep and dirty in his relaxed state.

Their tongues slide together and Mark lets a sly hand snake its way up Jacksons shirt to toy at his nipple as he licks into his mouth. Jackson pants and pulls away.

“I just wanna say, even if were about to fuck, i'm still mad at you.”

Mark smiled lazily, eyes crinkling up as he undid the buttons of both their jeans. “Will you even still remember being mad at me after I play with you?” He teases and Jackson feels his cock twitch. “Shut the fuck up” he grouches, sliding his hands into Marks hair to pull him down into a rough kiss.

During their makeout session, Mark has snuck a hand onto his cock and stripped his shirt off, though not in that order. Jacksons makes little airy noises when Mark digs his thumb into his wet slit and sucks a harsh love bite onto his neck. “Fuck” he whines leg muscle thumping as he bucks into Marks hand. 

“You're so wet Gaga,” he purrs, voice low and gravely as he strokes him harder, “Like a pussy.” Jackson flushes red and aimlessly slaps him. Embarrassment coiling heavily in his gut. Marks hand on his cock tightens and he moans shamelessly when his boyfriend narrows his eyes and gives him a dark look.

Mark strokes him hard and tighter and Jackson can feel his orgasm approaching. Leaning up to whisper in his ear, Mark growls and bites his earlobe.

“Hit me again and I'll fuck you up.”

Jackson nuts all over Marks hand and inside his pants.


	5. You're My American Boy || Jackgyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: American Boyfriend by Kevin Abstract

Yugyeom cradles the back of Jackson's head lovingly as the man gets himself off against his thigh, panting wetly into his neck. He makes cute little breathy noises that leaves his dick rock hard and leaking in his boxers, but he doesn't touch himself or get off because it's not about him tonight.

Its about Jackson and his needs, and Yugyeom loves him. Always wants him to feel good and loved, so he strokes his thumb across Jackson's hip bone and sighs, loose and relaxed, as Jackson's cock leaves sticky wet trails where he ruts. It feels good. His rhythmic humping. And even though there's no real live contact on his dick besides the occasional accidentally brush of Jackson's thigh, just knowing he's making his boyfriend feel good is euphoric in its own right.

Jackson stutters, thighs trembling as he grinds harder.

“Feel good?” He asks him and Jackson whines and nods rapidly. “Yes. Yes so good, you make hyung feel so so good” he puffs out. Hot stick air making Yugyeom shiver. He tightens his fingers on Jackson's hip and leans back to watch him.

“Touch yourself for me hyung” he demands and Jackson does. Both his hands slide up his sweat soaked T-shirt to toy at his nipples. Yugyeom swallowed thickly and released his grip on Jackson to stroke at his shuddering boyfriend's thighs.

“Ugh” he moaned pinching his nipples hard.

It was all so obscene. His boyfriend on top of him grunting and moaning a he got off against his thigh like a wet bitch in heat. The hazy ambience of the room. Even the green tea candles Jackson insisted on burning everyday; it was- it made him…  
He whined and dug his nails into Jacksons thick thighs. Yugyeom couldn't even fucking think.

“Yugyeom-ah, gyeommie” Jackson purred needily. “I want to come. Please make me come” he demanded pawing at his cock. His hips twitched reflectively and he could just feel how wet the front of his boxers where. He bet his cock was red. Head swollen as precum dribbled down his shaft enticingly. He wanted to do something about it.

He wanted to fuck.

But Jackson's insistent pawing at him, begging him to make him come, reminded Yugyeom that this wasn't about him. This was about his lovers wants and needs, so he nodded fast and hard and sat up, hand coming to the middle of Jackson's back to press his sweat slicked shirt to his face. He smelled like sweat and melted caramel, with the intoxicating undertone of him that made his mouth water. He rubbed his face against Jackson's chest adoringly before lifting it up to suck sweetly on a nipple.

Jacksons cried out. One hand coming up to dig his fingers into the meat of his shoulder and the other to grip the back of his head tight, fingers flexing in his hair as he tries to shove more of his nipple into his mouth. His hips never stop moving and still he babbles for more. Yugyeom has always loved that about Jackson. How spoilt and needy he was, always asking for more even if he couldn't take it. Because Jackson like to take, take, take, and it worked so perfectly for them because Yugyeom loved to give, and give, and give.

So when his other hand came up to twist and pluck at Jacksons other nipple, toying and playing with them until his was shaking with the force of his sudden orgasm, it worked out.

The understood each other.


	6. Bitch I Was Yo B, Bitch I Was Yo Yoncé || Jackbam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: B by Todrick Hall

Bambam sits back and sighs, fingers sliding through a thick mop of brown hair, as Jackson works his mouth around his cock. He looks good like this; Dolled up and on his knees. The thick sparkling gloss coating his lips eventually ends up blending in with the spit soaking his cock, leaving a high shining streak of glitter in his wake as he bobs his head up and down. He looked so pretty.

Bambam grips his hair and tugs him off his cock, a large grin taking over his face when Jackson whines and goes to dip his head back down. Dior glossed lips latch back on for all but a minute before he's tugging him back off. “Up up” Bambam tells Jackson when he sits on his knees and pout. “I want to see how pretty you look.”

That gets Jackson moving. Legs trembling from kneeling to long as he comes to his feet. He had insisted on wearing his newest heels; a set of Valentino Mink Fur heels in a soft baby blue that matches his baby blue leather attire. He looked equal parts of obscene and darling and BamBam couldn't wait to fuck him. “Ooo” he cooed, “now don't you looked pretty” he mused and Jackson flushed, smiling cutely.

“You look pretty too” he purred out, reaching his hands out to slide it up and down his chest. Unlike Jackson attire, he had adorned a simple black leather attire that wrapped around him slinky. He smiled and grabbed Jackson's hands. His nails were painted the slightest pink. Cute.

“Thank you” he mused pressing a kiss to his fingertips. Jackson blushed harder and Bambam wanted to see more. He opened his mouth and let his fingers slide into his mouth and sucked on them. They tasted like money. Expensive and well kept. He drooled around them and watched through lidded eyes as Jackson whimpered and pawed at his wet cock. Fluttering his lashes, he sucked them deeper before sliding them out his mouth and licking the drool off his own mouth, smearing his red lipstick in the process.

Jackson's eyes darkened and he leaned back on his elbows to take him all in. “You wanna give me a little show?” He teased petting at his soft thighs. They were smooth and hairless. They felt like silk and Bambam wanted to put marks on them.

He nodded eagerly, eyes bright and bit his lip. Bambam noted he needed to put more gloss on him later and reapply his own fucked up lipstick.

“Yeah babe. I wanna- I- I've been practicing. Wanna show you just how good I am.”

Bambam swallowed and gave his cock a quick few tugs to starve his hunger off. They had all night so Bambam planned to use all that free time that they had to indulge. The music fit the ambience and he had a gorgeous man in front of him ready to give him a lap dance as he lay on a pile of hundred dollar bills. He was living his best life right now.

Grinning slow and easy, he nodded lazily. “Of course boo. Show me just how good you are.”

Jackson licked his lips and climbed into his lap, thighs on both side of Bambam caging him in. The music bumped and he rolled his hips, hands playing with the chains decorating his lingerie as he grinded his ass down onto his dick.

Bambam put his hands on Jackson's ass and threw his head back lost on the sensations.

Yeah. Living his best life indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were actually supposed to fuck on the pile of money but im tired so the next Jackbam I do will be a continuation of this.
> 
>  
> 
> • Also I wanted to put pics of their lingerie but idk how to do that soooo *shrugs shoulder* if anyone wants to tell me how that'd be great •
> 
> Edit: boop well if you wanna see the lingerie just hit me up in my dms on insta @peachy.aegyo


	7. Here in your backyard, building a fantasy Fuck reality, do you want to know, know me || Jackgyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is tagged dubious consent because yugyeom is drugged but its all consensual and talked out before hand. 
> 
> not particularly happy with this but i don't want yall to think im abandoning this or anything like that. i just have a serious case of writers block

there was something dreamy and soft about tonight right now that had left him feeling floating and hazy. the windows were opened wide to let in cool air, and from his perspective the window sill framed the glittery night sky like an ethereal mosaic. yugyeom blinked rapidly and flopped onto his back dazed. the silky sheets were soft and cold against his prickly skin. the sensations were lovely he mused as he ran his hand up and down the material. a cold breeze blew threw the window and caressed his body like an insistent lover, peaking his nipples stiff and making him shiver. he gave a soft groan and curled in on himself.

 

yugyeom felt so lost but so good.

 

“you look so out of it” a voice sang to him through muted waters. yugyeom hummed and stretched, body twisting like a lazy cat to look at the person who talked to him.

 

yugyeom had always thought there was something otherworldly about jackson. his skin was coffee creamer tan and his lips were always a bright pink that looked like he had been wearing some type of gloss. standing here naked and wet from the shower, a towel drying his hair and nipples hard, yugyeom can't help but to think that jackson looks like and angel.

 

“hyung “ he breathed softly, pupils blown wide as he sat up to stare and jackson intensely, “you're so pretty. like an angel.” he watched as jackson smiled amused and tossed his towel to the side before climbing onto the bed and into his lap. at yugyeom's dumb gaping, he giggled and pressed a simple kis to his lips. “i take it you like the ecstasy?” he purred sweetly, ass starting to grind down against his half hard dick. yugyeom watched distractedly as jackson rode him teasingly through his jeans and nodded. “yeah- yeah i feel wonderful!” he told him nodding rapidly, daring to put his hands on jackson soft thighs. the man on his lap cooed and pressed sweet kisses to his jaw.

 

“lean back yugyeom-ah and let hyung take care of you okay?”

 

“okay” he breathed out starstruck. jackson smiled and pulled his jeans down his thighs until on his dick stood out, red and dripping at the tip. yugyeom shook and blinked rapidly. after jackson grabbed his dick he found himself lost and floating again. jackson rode him like a demon aiming to possess. his body was taunt and gorgeous and he fucked himself up and down on his dick, one hand in his hair to push the wet strands from his thighs and the other on yugyeom's abdomen to steady himself. with each slide of jackson's ass around his dick, he heard himself cry out and shake. everything felt so good and far away. he felt like he was drowning in a fantasy of tight wet heat and colors. his eyes flew over every inch of jackson's damp skin, hid hands were shaking too much to get a steady grip but nevertheless he was able to wrap them around jackson's dick loosely to rub at him pathetically. 

 

he felt jackson squeeze around him and jerked, moans coming out soft and breathy as he pawed at the mans sculpted tummy.

 

“are you close gyeo-gyeommie?” jackson stuttered out, grinding his ass down on his dick in tight circle that left him punch-drunk. yugyeom wanted to tell him yes. yes he was so fucking close and yes, he was so fucking happy and out of it for jackson making a fantasy of his come true. instead though, all he could do was flutter his lashes and come with a silent moan that left him trembling.

 

 and even after he had grown oversensitive and the cold left his sweat damp and uncomfortable, jackson rode him with a gleam in his eye that won't go away until after he had came all over yugyeom's chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i have a bad habit of switching pretenses without noticing it and im sorry for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment songs you want me to write about. I won't be able to get to them all though, so if you don't see yours, don't feel bad. (´∀｀)♡


End file.
